1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyepiece optical system and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically to an eyepiece optical system that can be used favorably for the observation of an image displayed on a display screen, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the eyepiece optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, eyepiece optical systems that magnify images displayed on display screens such as, for example, liquid crystal display elements, for observing the images with naked eyes have been used for viewfinders of video cameras. Recently, digital cameras that use similar viewfinders have been increasing, and the demand for downsizing is growing.
As eyepiece optical systems composed of three lenses and fit for the aforementioned application, the eyepiece optical systems as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-048985 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-175795 are proposed.